


it's my spidey sense, not a magic 8-ball

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sparring, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: nat and bucky are interested in peter's spidey sense, and decide to test it outalsotony's a very stressed irondad
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	it's my spidey sense, not a magic 8-ball

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy!

THUNK!  
Peter glanced up at the quivering knife that had embedded itself in the wall just where his head had been.  
hearing an impressed "woahh!" from behind him, he relaxed from the defensive stance he had instinctively sank into, and turned.  
there stood a dishevelled Clint, his buzzed hair all mussed up, dressed in sweatpants and an old t shirt.  
"you've got skills, bro" Clint said.  
"thanks" Peter said drily, continuing to make himself coffee with the high-tech red coffee maker in front of him.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL-"  
Tony burst through the door, glaring at Clint, also wearing his night clothes  
"BARTON! WHAT THE-"  
"jesus christ tin can, relax" Clint said, leaning against the counter and swiping Peters coffee, ignoring the boy's protests.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Tony demanded, still panicky but beginning to calm down as he realised Peter was alright.  
Peter offered him a lazy grin as he began to prepare another cup of the much needed caffeine.  
Clint swallowed his drink and waved his hand at the teenager" he's wierd! "  
" thanks again" Peter snorted into his coffee.  
"no no, I mean, you saw him on the field yesterday, Tones? how he knew that grenade was coming seconds before? how he managed to fuckin grab caps shield and smack it off into another dimension??"  
"OK first" Tony grumbled "that was not an apt description. Second, no attempting murder on my kid!"  
Peter felt warmth in his chest at that, and grinned at the engineer with the glowing blue chest.  
"he saw it coming easily, it's so cool!" Clint insisted.  
"yeah but it's not really fair to just attack the kid and see his reactions for your own amusement" they all turned to see Natasha and Bucky walk in to the lounge, equally tired from a lie-in, as they always had after taxing missions.  
"but I have to admit" Nat said, continuing "it is pretty fuckin cool"  
Clint nodded eagerly, looking at Tony like 'sEe?' and the genius groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm going back to bed, and I will avoid looking at the livefeed to spare my heart any more strain"  
"bye sir" said Peter, smiling.  
Tony allowed Peter a small smile, waving before retreating back to his metal lair.  
Clint left too with a yawn, still clutching his precious coffee  
immediately after he left, bucky started asking questions.  
"so what's the extent of the things that it picks up? what's the coolest thing you ever predicted? how does it work?" the pale assassin asked, running a hand through his brown mid-length hair  
it was nice to hear him talking so animatedly, considering he was usually very withdrawn around the others, only really talking to steve and nat.  
"woah woah, it's my spidey sense, not a magic 8-ball" Peter said, rolling his eyes  
Nat chuckled, walking over to the coffee machine  
"but its so cool, you're so lucky" bucky said excitedly.  
Peter shrugged, causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow questioningly at him.  
"well its super handy on patrol when I'm fighting bad guys" he explained, ignoring nat's smirk at 'bad guys', "but it does get overwhelming sometimes. it's like a sort of super anxiety, as Tony said"  
Natasha came over to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry it's tough"  
Peter again shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face. "I've learned to deal with it. its just sometimes it's not as great as everyone thinks it is"  
bucky nodded, understanding.  
"so did that bother you, just now?" nat asked concernedly  
"no no it was fine, it's only at certain times when everything becomes too much, like in a really bad battle"  
"like sensory overload" Nat said, and the boy nodded.  
grinning, Peter raised his hand behind his back to catch the apple that bucky had thrown at him from behind the counter.  
"Sick!" the man exclaimed, hopping over the counter to join them.  
Nat crossed her arms and glared at the fellow assassin as he plucked the apple out of Peters hands and bit into it.  
"what?" he said, chewing loudly. "the kid said he was fine with it"  
bucky raised his non-metal arm to fistbump the teen, who obliged with a smirk.  
"hey you know what? we should test it out" Nat said, eyeing peter to gauge his reaction.  
Peter grinned and nodded. "Mr banner said I should do that ages ago"  
"and its entirely for training purposes" said Nat, staring at bucky, who was practically bouncing up and down on the spot. for an incredibly dangerous man with an incredibly bloody past, bucky was, like Peter, often the human embodiment of a hyper puppy.  
bucky smirked, pretending to nod solemnly,making Peter laugh. 

an hour later, the trio were in the training room. Peter was a bit nervous, as he had only trained in small amounts with steve and natasha, due to him having schoolwork, etc. but the term was ending soon, and he'd be able to spar with his teammates more often.  
watching bucky and nat stretch, he decided to also warm up. jogging over to the punching bag, he readied himself. he slammed his fist into the plastic, and winced as a massive CRACK! echoed through the big training room, as the punching bag chain snapped and the bag of sand was sent flying through the air, landing with a dull thunk on the ground several paces away.  
face flushing, Peter turned to the assassins who where staring at him in silence, comical expressions of shock on their faces.  
"oops" Peter said timidly.  
he wanted to sink into the floor when suddenly they both burst out laughing.  
he grimaced, rubbing his hand, and staring in disdain at the snapped hook dangling from the ceiling.  
a few minutes later nat had recovered, coming over to rest a hand on his shoulder.  
"you pack quite the punch, huh?" she said, smirking.  
he nodded guiltily, knowing that he never used his full strength in their training.  
she seemed impressed, however, and kicked bucky in the side to get him on his feet; the man had fell to the floor, wheezing.  
" hey, hey, I'm up, I'm up" he complained, and wiped away a tear of mirth, still giggling slightly.

a few hours later and nat and bucky were both tiring, beads of sweat on their brows.  
Natasha, being a highly trained professional fighter , could last a lot longer than any usual agent , and bucky was of course a supersoldier like Steve, so both were amazed at how well Peter was doing.  
it had taken him a while to get into the zone, getting knocked around a few times, but he then began to focus and concentrate on the sense in his mind, and suddenly he was blocking jabs and backflipping away like a pro.  
"fucking hell, kid." bucky said, panting heavily. he and nat had both been trying with all their might to land a blow on the brown haired teen, but could never seem to touch him. the boy just danced out of reach. Lord knows how they'd do if Peter went on offense with his full strength.  
Natasha sat on her haunches, drinking from her bottle. she hadn't said much, she was too busy thinking hard about the boy's strengths compared to Steve and bucky.  
at one point, she nearly completed her favourite famed black widow move, even managing to launch herself and wrap her legs around him, when it somehow ended with him clung to the ceiling, and her dazed on the floor. bucky had stood, staring in awe at Peter stuck to the ceiling, smiling smugly.  
"greetings, Bonky, Miss Romanov and senor spiderling" peter smirked at that. "Shamptain Shamerica has requested your presence on the main floor for lunch"  
"woah it's 1 already" said Bucky, glancing at his watch. "and how come you didn't get a stupid nickname?" he said reproachfully to nat, who smiled smugly  
"stark knows not to mess with me" she said matter-of-factly.  
peter laughed, and stretched his arms behind his back, hearing several pops.  
maybe he'd skip patrol tonight, he thought, as they trudged back up to the elevator.  
"so, what we've learned today, ladies an gentlemen" said bucky "is that peter is a fuckload more op than we thought"  
Peter blushed slightly, but grinned at the man. "I'm not op, you're just ancient" he jabbed, earning himself a proud look from his spider aunt.  
"atta boy" she said, ruffling his hair fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) let me know what you think below


End file.
